December 17, 2005
The 594th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on December 17, 2005. It was hosted by Jack Black and the musical guest was Neil Young who performed "It's A Dream" and "He Was the King". Young also appeared in the Appalachian Emergency Room sketch as the druggie son. Sketches *Santa Cheney (Cold Opening) *Stuart Little Mouse Removal Kit (Commercial) *The Wind *Appalachian Emergency Room (Show) *Christmastime for the Jews (A Cartoon By Robert Smigel) *Channel 5 Photo Shoot *SNL Digital Short- Lazy Sunday *Debbie Downer *Deserted Moon *Two A-Holes *Spelling Bee Cast *Santa Cheney **Rachel Dratch as Girl **Will Forte as George W. Bush **Darrell Hammond as Dick Cheney **Amy Poehler as Girl **Andy Samberg as Boy *Opening Monologue **Jack Black *Stuart Little Mouse Removal Kit **Chris Parnell as Spokesperson **Jason Sudeikis as Husband **Kristen Wiig as Wife *The Wind **Jack Black as Patron **Fred Armisen as Patron **Rachel Dratch as Patron **Chris Parnell as Patron **Amy Poehler as Patron **Kenan Thompson as Patron *Appalachian Emergency Room **Jack Black as Sandy Joey Juggerson **Neil Young as Druggie Son **Johnny Knoxville **Bill Hader as Tiny Nations **Darrell Hammond as Percy Bo Dance **Seth Meyers as Nerod **Chris Parnell as Tyler **Amy Poehler as Netti Bo Dance and as the announcer **Jason Sudeikis as Otis Peaks *Christmastime for the Jews **Darlene Love(voice only) *Channel 5 Photo Shoot **Jack Black as Chet **Chris Parnell as Topper **Amy Poehler as Anchor **Jason Sudeikis as Marcus **Kenan Thompson as J.J. *SNL Digital Short- Lazy Sunday **Chris Parnell **Andy Samberg *Weekend Update **Tina Fey **Amy Poehler **Kenan Thompson as Joseph Lepani **Tracy Morgan as Charles Lepani *Debbie Downer **Jack Black as Santa Claus **Rachel Dratch as Debbie Downer **Steve Higgins as theme song singer(voice only) *Deserted Moon **Jack Black as Steve **Andy Samberg as Glirk *Two A-Holes **Jack Black as Salesman **Finesse Mitchell as Salesman **Chris Parnell as the announcer(voice only) **Jason Sudeikis as Male A-Hole **Kristen Wiig as Female A-Hole *Spelling Bee **Jack Black **Kyle Gass **Rachel Dratch as Contestant **Will Forte as Daniel Strong **Chris Parnell as Moderator Trivia *Maya Rudolph and Horatio Sanz do not appear in this episode, Rudolph is absent because she was on maternity leave while Sanz was absent for an unspecified reason, they both are still credited however. *Johnny Knoxville, Darlene Love and Black's Tenacious D partner Kyle Gass all make cameo appearances in this episode. Knoxville appears during the Appalachian Emergency Room sketch, Love lends her vocals to the Saturday TV Funhouse cartoon Christmastime for the Jews and also performs "White Christmas" with the Saturday Night Live Band and Gass appeared during the spelling bee sketch. *Former SNL cast member Tracy Morgan makes a guest appearance during Weekend Update. *This is the episode that features the SNL Digital Short Lazy Sunday which soon after this episode's airing became an internet phenomenon and brought popularity to Andy Samberg and The Lonely Island. *This is the 6th appearance of Appalachian Emergency Room. *This is the 6th appearance of Debbie Downer. *This is the 1st appearance of the Two A-Holes. Category:Episodes Category:Season 31